Si no estas conmigo
by shi no hime
Summary: Que p sa cuando hay tanta indiferencia en una relacion y esto causa que el amor que se le tiene a esa persona se vaYa acabando, lograran yoh y ana salvar su relacion o se acabara todo


Fanfic de shaman king

SONGFIC

Primero que nada debo decir que aunque a mi me gusta mas la pareja de ren y tamao, como que la canción se me hizo mas apropiada para esta pareja (sobre todo por ana ¬¬u) esta canción sale en una novela mexicana llamada amor en custodia, el nombre por si la quieren bajar es si no estas conmigo los que la cantan, la verdad no se (sorry), espero que les guste y por favor me manden rewievs para levantar mi ego, claro que si no les gusta pues igual mande rewievs para que me digan que es lo que no les gusto y para la aproxima yo sepa, se despide con cariño Sakura Z. Waters.

Parecía ser un día normal en casa de los Asakura, en la mañana como siempre yoh y ren habían entrenado hasta cansarse, tamao había hecho el desayuno y ana, pues… ana estaba mirando la televisión, al tiempo que vigilaba a yoh de hacer sus 2000 abdominales, pasaron al desayuno, ren sentandose a lado de tamao, dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por los demás:

-dentro de poco es la boda no es así tamao

-si señorita ana-contesto tamao con un sonrojo pero sin quitar la sonrisa

-en donde van a vivir, por que supongo que no lo harán aquí-dijo ana

-quisieras, pero no aun no decidimos si quedarnos en Japón o irnos a china-contesto el muchacho de ojos color de sol

-no me agrada la idea de que se vayan, tu que piensas tamao-dijo ana de manera fría aunque en su interior lo que menos quería es que su mejor amiga se alejara de ella

-como ya le dijo ren, señorita, aun no lo decidimos-contesto un poco triste pues ella tampoco quería irse mas sabia que por los deberes de su futuro esposo tuvieran que hacerlo-pero que distraída soy tengo que ir a comprar una cosas

-te acompaño-contesto el chino-regresamos después

-si, pero cuídate tamao jijiji-aconsejo yoh, por fin tomando partida en esta conversación

-que insinúas ¬¬-contesto el chino fingiendo un poco de indignación por el comentario de su amigo

-nada jijiji

Después de la partida de los tamao y ren, todo se quedo en silencio aproximadamente unos 5 minutos hasta que por fin la rubia decidió hablar

-yoh…y-yo…lo sien…-realmente para la sacerdotisa era muy difícil pedir perdón

-lo se, pero no se si podre continuar

-quieres decir que-pregunto fríamente la rubia aunque por dentro se moría de nervios

-estoy pensando en romper nuestro compromiso-contesto de forma rapida el moreno mas sin embargo había algo raro en el, en ese momento no tenia la sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba, mas bien había una seriedad que ana sabia que solo usaba en casos extremos

-¿por que?

-estoy cansado

-¿de que?

-de tu indiferencia

Ella:

A veces se que si

Que pierdo la cabeza

Y puedo aparentar que esto no me interesa

Y hasta puedo llegar hacer indiferente

Si no estas conmigo

-así soy yo

-lo se

-tratare de…

-no

-¿por que no?

-por que ya no me gustarías

-no te entiendo, me dices que te cansaste de mi "indiferencia" y la vez me dices que no quieres que cambie

-yo tampoco me entiendo

-no me puedes hacer esto

-¿hacerte que?

-decirme adiós

Ella:

Pero no mi amor tú no eres así

No me digas adiós

Si esto no ha comenzado

Déjame demostrar

Que esto no ha sido en vano

Cuando te conocí

La vida entendí

Coro:

Cuando no estabas tú

-aun te quiero

-¿entonces?

-no lo se

-ya veo, no estas seguro

-lo siento

-no tienes por que, solo estas siendo honesto

El:

Con tu adiós el dolor

Se metió en mis sueños

Nuestro amor no murió

Eras mi veneno

Nos dejamos llevar

Fuimos indiferentes

Y lo nuestro llego a su fin

-intentémoslo por ultima vez

-¿estas seguro?

-creo que si

-el creo no remarca seguridad

-es difícil

-¿Qué es difícil?

-intentarlo de nuevo

Ella:

Pero no mi amor tú no eres así

No me digas adiós

Si esto no ha comenzado

Déjame demostrar

Que esto no ha sido en vano

Cuando te conocí

La vida entendí

Coro:

Por que no estabas tú

-lo se

-intentémoslo por ultima vez ¿Qué te parece?

-esta bien

-perfecto anita-al decir esto el moreno se acerco un poco a la rubia para darle un pequeño beso el cual ella recibió y correspondió, sin darse cuenta que lo que había sido un pequeño beso de reconciliación se había convertido en un beso lleno de pasión y amor combinados. Haciendo que esto fueran poco a poco subiendo la temperatura de sus cuerpos y decidieran irse a un lugar mas privado.

Los dos:

Pero no mi amor tú no eres así

No me digas adiós

Si esto no ha comenzado

Déjame demostrar

Que esto no ha sido en vano

Cuando te conocí

La vida entendí

No no no no

Esto no ha sido en vano

Después de 1 hora de haber salido de la casa llegaron por fin el chino y la japonesa (N/A¡UNA HORA¿Pues que estarían haciendo?) Que se encontraron con a sorpresa de que no se encontraban en la sala ni el joven shaman ni la sacerdotisa, y después de sospecharse algo empezaron a oír ciertos ruiditos extraños que al parecer venir de la habitación del trigueño a lo cual la parejita no hizo mas que sonrojarse y optar por salir de la casa un buen rato.

FIN

Notas Aburridas que Nadie Lee de la Autora:

Pues bien como verán esto fue un ONE-SHOOT de la Ana y Yoh.

La verdad siento que no me quedo muy de acuerdo a la canción pero hice lo que pude u, espero que les haya gustado y sin mas que agregar se despide su ustedes Sakura Zukamori Waters.


End file.
